Alice In Submachine Guns Land
by Onyx And Co
Summary: Alice may seem innocent, and truthfully, she is. Still, that didn't stop the Catterpillar from turning her into an elite solider. Because everything is in chaos in the Submachine Guns Land.


**Alice in SMG-L**

(Alice in Submachine Guns – Land)

Chapter 1

_Down the AK-47-Hole_

**A.N. **

Yo. I'm Onyx.

I'm pretty nervous about this fic since it's my first one, and it's pretty hard to write. Also, English is not my mother tongue, so … yeah. =D

Disclaimer: Dun own Alice In Wonderland. But I own a submachine. –smirk-

… Yeah right.

Enjoy.

* * *

Down the AK – 47 Hole

Alice was sitting on the grass, leaning against a tree trunk, enjoying the shadow the leaves and branches of the bushy tree were providing. It was very hot, and the sun was burning her skin, almost giving her a headache. She decided to get some rest, thankful that the oak was protecting her from getting roasted like a pancake.

Her sister was sitting by her, reading a book which Alice considered boring, because it had no dialogue or pictures at all. Who, besides her sister, would ever enjoy a book with no conversation or funny pictures? Alice grunted and tried to get some sleep since no one would come and play or at least talk to her. She was alone, tired and bored and would happily fall into a peaceful slumber if a white rabbit with pink eyes wouldn't have passed by in a blur, making quite a lot of noise.

"Oh dear, oh dear! I shall not be late! I shall not, or the Duchess will order my decapitation!"

Alice blinked. Once. Twice. Rubbed her eyes. Rubbed her ears. Then blinked again. A swirl of opposite emotions was dancing in her pupils, betraying bewilderment mixed with fear and excitement. It was the rabbit who talked, she figured out. The voice sounded a bit feminine, for it was a bit high-pitched, but her sister's voice had a soothing undertone while this voice was shrill and erratic. No, it wasn't her sister, and what could you expect from a talking rabbit, anyway?

Alice got up, checking her sister and finding out she was sound asleep. Alice smiled. She considered not chasing the rabbit, because who knows where he would bring her, and her sister would get worried. She smiled; her sister would understand. Alice was a natural thrill seeker, born with a strong exploring drive, while her sister was more collected, a bit easy-going. They got with each other well on, despite their opposite personalities. Her sister would understand; no doubt about it.

Alice took her leave and looked around for the rabbit. There he was; he didn't get very far, considering Alice spent quite a lot of time making her decision. Then suddenly, the rabbit disappeared from her sight, making her subconsciously yelp. She ran in that direction only to find a grimly-looking rabbit hole. Alice hesitated. The hole was big enough for her to fit in, but who knows where it would take her! An underground tunnel? A secret laboratory? Never mind, she'd jump anyway.

And she did. It was pitch-black at first. The small candles that hung on the "tunnel's" walls didn't give much light, but it was enough for Alice to see a small label on a wall as she slid down. She passed by it like a blur, yet she could make out the writing. It said "The AK-47 Hole". Not telling much.

Alice felt like she was nearing the center of the earth as she felt her stomach rising up in her neck, getting stuck there and interfering with her breathing. Suddenly, her back hit the ground, so fast that her stomach didn't even have time to fall back into place!

Okay, she was on solid ground. '_No need to worry about never-ending underground tunnels anymore_', she told herself, trying to calm her breathing. She looked up, and saw nothing. The tunnel she fell through was a bit inclined, so she couldn't see the world, what a drag! '_So, what now? I'm stuck in a dark hole in the center of the earth, named "AK-47" and I have no idea how to get out._' Alice figured out her complaints were useless and she decided to scan the surroundings a bit. She looked up and her mouth fell open.

* * *

Don't tell me, 'cos I know already. -,-

R&R if you wanna lighten up my tortured soul.

I'm going to a summer camp tomorrow btw, so don't expect anything from me…

As usual.

=D


End file.
